Together Again
by RippledOcean
Summary: Hikaru was in love with his Younger sister,Yuri's best friend Aimi until she had to move to England. But she's seventeen now and back. Her and Hikaru get back together but things start to go wrong when Yuri finds out. Side story to Background Love enjoy!
1. Together

**This story is a side story from my 'Background Love' This is about the relationship between Hikaru and Aimi, when i was writing Background Love i really wanted to carry on with Aimi and Hikaru, but it weren't their story so i couldn't. Therefore why i made this :) enjoy.**

Someone rushed into our host club located in Music room 3

''Welcome to the host club!'' Everyone in the club yelled, ecstatic to think who had entered

''its me'' My younger sister Yuri said

''Oh'' Me and My brother Kaoru said in disappointment

''OH YURI WELCOME BACK!'' Tamaki said hugging her '_what the hell is he doing touching her!' _ I thought and Kaoru helped me tackle him to the floor

''AND YOU SAID YOU WERENT A PERVERT!'' I yelled

''Hey I'm Haruhi Fujioka'' Haruhi said to Yuri

''umm...why are you in a guys uniform?'' _shit! Damn Yuri!_

She froze ''uhrr..''

''I GOT IT YOUR A CROSS DRESSER RIGHT?''

Me and Kaoru dragged Yuri away from Haruhi ''Hey what did I do?''

''Your making Haruhi uncomfortable!'' Kaoru said

she ran towards Haruhi ''I KNEW YOU WERE A CROSS DRESSER!''

Kaoru grabbed her mouth and dragged her back again

''shush Yuri!'' I said

''It's okay guys, yea I'm a girl, just don't tell anyone kay?'' Haruhi said

She nodded like it was an everyday thing, what the hell, god I swear I'm the only normal one in my family

''wait... so you've been keeping a girl here without anyone knowing...AND YOU CALL TAMAKI THE PERVERT!'' she said

''Thankyou!'' Tamaki said as he came out of his depressed corner and hugged her once more

''and thats why _he's_ The pervert'' we both answered

''Hey Yuri did you know... oh what's her name'' I said, I knew who _she_ was.

''Aimi Kasuo'' Kaoru said in the background, Yuri's face lit up

''is coming-''

''AIMI'S VISITING? OH MY GOSH I HAVE GOT TO GET HOME! BYE! LOVE YOU!'' she said as she kissed Kaoru and me on the head

''AWW YOU LOVE ME? WHERES MY KI-'' Tamaki again got tackled by me and Kaoru we heard Yuri laugh as she walked out I laughed and ran out

''You know Tamaki you should leave them alone if you dont wanna get hurt'' Honey said ''Usa-chan thinks so too!'' he said hugging his bunny teddy

''mm'' mori said from behind honey

''aww but she's so cute!'' I glared at him

Me and Koaru got a lift home from Tamaki, we gave him his final warnings about Yuri and walked out of the car. When I walk in, I'll know that Yuri will have hogged Aimi upstairs and that Aimi wont come down to say hello until tomorrow morning. I sighed

''whats wrong Hikaru?''

''nothing''

''..its Aimi isn't it?''

''no!''

''yes it is! Stop lying to yourself Hikaru!''

''just leave it, please'' I walked inside and dumped my bag on the floor

''pick it up!''My mother said from the room next door

I sighed and picked up my bag and dumped it in the closet

''better'' she said

I walked in to meet her

''has dad left for the business trip''

''He's just left, honey''

''okay, Aimi's here i see''

''...Hikaru''

''no, dont say a word, im over it''

I walked into my room to do some homework, I could hear her angelic laugh through the wall, I wondered if she still looked the same. Her brunette hair; just over her shoulders, Her green eyes. I heard my mother telling them to shut up a couple of times, they obviously ignored her. Kaoru entered at about 8pm.

''Mum and I are worried about you Hikaru''

''I'm fine''

''are you? are you really?''

''yes, so stop worrying. She'll be gone in a few days so''

Kaoru shook his head

''what?''

''She's staying here for as long as she's settled''

''what?''

''She's moved back to Japan after her seventeenth birthday. Mum said she's staying until she gets her own place''

''but that could be ages!''

''then you better get over yourself and talk to her''

I stopped writing and got changed for bed. Kaoru was already asleep when I climbed into bed.

''Hikaru get up, I can smell pancakes and I'm not missing them!''

''ngh! I'm tired''

Kaoru grabbed me and picked me up over his shoulders and walked downstairs

''what time is it?'' he asked when we reached the bottom of the stairs, i was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

''Quarter past eleven dear'' our mother said

''I thought it was later'' I yawned and quickly looked at Aimi ''I'm going back to bed'' I jumped from Kaoru and walked upstairs

She looks so much older, her hair, still the brunette I remember was loosely tied in a pony tail with her layers dangling over it. They were in loose ringlets. I need a way to get back down.

''YURI!'' I yelled trying to think of something to say

''WHAT!'' I heard her say

''CAN YOU BRING ME A GLASS OF WATER!''

''GET IT YOURSELF!''

_Yes_. I pretended to sigh and walked downstairs.

''Oh by the way Yuri'' Kaoru began

''Tamaki is coming over'' I finished

''Don't let him touch you!'' Kaoru added

She rolled her eyes and me and Koaru nodded to one another and ran up to her kissing and pinching her cheeks

''get off!''

''Someone is in a mood!, least Aimi is happy'' Kaoru said, I looked at her she nodded and smiled while eating. The first time I've seen her gentle smile since she was last here.

''you two doing anything today then?'' Kaoru asked

''umm, i'll probably get Daichi round''

''alright, we all know he'll protect you from Tamaki'' I laughed

''shut up!'' She glared and growled at us

''okay okay'' me and Kaoru said

She went to ring Daichi and hung up after the conversation and put the phone on its stand

''eager was he'' I joked

I saw she was about to slap me, but Aimi quickly grabbed her hand

''calm down Yuri'' she said ''he's only messing about''

''your standing up for him?''

''no i'm just saying, you shouldn't get so worked up'' I nodded ''If you _really_ Didn't like Daichi it wouldn't bother you''

''your agreeing with him now?''

''no no''

''but she has point'' Koaru said

''UGH!. Can we all just shut up'' she marched upstairs leaving Aimi ''I'll be right back!''

''Uhr thanks Aimi..'' I said

''It's alright'' She looked up at me ''I always looked after you'' she smiled

''Yeah, Like that time he fell in the toilet and I couldn't pull him out so you had to!'' Kaoru laughed

And Aimi joined him

''hey that weren't funny''

Aimi and Kaoru laughed even more

''aww guys!''

Yuri walked downstairs to a laughing show

''what did I miss''

''We were just talking about when Hika-'' Kaoru began when I put his palm over his mouth

''not another word!''

''fine!''

Aimi and I looked at each other with their eyes locked, Aimi was smiling and then we both turned away.

''are you two..Getting back together?'' Yuri asked

We both froze at the thought

''...no'' Aimi said almost sadly, I stayed quiet.

''oh..why no-'' the door bell rung and Yuri ran to answer it to Daichi who walked in greeting everyone moments later Tamaki walked in greeting everyone, hugging Yuri which resulted in glares from me and Kaoru

''Alright then to the study!'' Kaoru announced with Tamaki following

''I'm just going to go to my room for one second, i need to sort the last of my homework. I'll be about 10 minutes'' I looked at Aimi and walked off

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. Me and Aimi back together? I doubt it. We were perfect for each other though when we were together. I heard a door open then quickly shut and footsteps where coming towards my room. The door opened and Aimi popped her head round.

''Hikaru'' she smiled and walked in. I stood up and she ran into my arms

''Aimi?''

She let go and stood up straight

''I'm sorry'' she laughed ''I didn't mean to barge in''

I hugged her and she hugged back.

''I love you Hikaru'' I kissed her lips and she didn't pull back. Our lips were over lapping each other like a race. She hooked her arms around my neck and I held her waist. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes ''I love you too Aimi'' we hugged once more, holding each other tightly

''Ive missed you so much'' she said fighting her tears. One fell but I caught it and brushed her cheek with my thumb.

''Yuri's gonna be wondering where I am'' I quickly kissed her once more and she walked out smiling.

That felt amazing. I walked out into the study joining with Kaoru and Tamaki..

**Woo! :) though sorry i have half of the other story, I did that so it fits with the other story. Cause I'm not going to mention Hikaru and Aimi's 'meeting' in Background love, cause then it will just go off topic for Yuri ''/ Review. I really liked it and i'm proud :D **


	2. found out

**Number twooooooo! Wooo! Everyone woo!: WOOO! :) thats it my peeps:L my minions xD i always wanted a minion army :D to the HEADQAUTERS...GO GO GO! :D and i'd be like so awesome i'd make everyone wear converse but in different colours :D they'd have to make up new colours cause my army would be MASSIVE ;D but alas...that is just a dream :'( **

**OH MY GOSH! I didn't realise i didn't post this! This has been finished for about a week! I thought i posted it up. Sorry guys :[**

''Hikaru, finally'' Tamaki said

''Why do you look so happy?'' Kaoru asked grinning

''no reason'' I smiled

We were finishing our plans for a Christmas party. I had no say in it because I weren't all that interested in it...just in her

''What colour should the tinsel be?'' Koaru asked

''Green'' like her eyes I suggested

''okay green it is''

There was a knock at the door and Aimi walked in.

''hey. Umm do you have any scissors?''

''ye-'' Koaru started

''yes! We do'' I said ''come with me and I'll get you some from downstairs''

We walked downstairs. I opened the drawer and pulled out some scissors and handed them to her

''here you go'' I smiled

''thanks''

She smiled at me and I smiled at her, we were both leaning in for a kiss

''hey Hikar-'' Yuri walked downstairs ''what are you two doing?''

We both turned and stood up straight, thinking of what to say as an excuse

''I was just letting her smell the cologne that dad got me''

Yuri weren't convinced as she walked over smelling my neck

''what cologne, you haven't got any on!''

''just chill Yuri!'' Aimi said

''ah, that's the reason you came back, not to see your best friend Yuri but to hook up with Hikaru again''

''That's not it at all'' Aimi started ''You can be really childish at times, stop making stuff up''

''childish? I'm not childish you are! You both are. When Kaoru and I have our backs turned you two are getting it on!''

''Yuri! Shut up for a minute! Aimi and I are not together! And even if we were; why are you so bothered?'' I said

''Because it's all going to turn out like it did last time!... You're going to steal her away again!'' Yuri grabbed her mouth; she didn't mean to say it.

''Steal me away?'' Aimi was confused ''Hikaru never tried to steal me away''

''then why was it that you were always with _him,_ every time I called you, you was with _him_. You never had time for me anymore.'' Yuri was calm and she was trying so hard not to cry, I could see her eyes watering though.''

Aimi ran up to her and hugged her ''Yuri, It was never supposed to be like that. When you get a boyfriend I'm sure you would want to spend time with him''

Yuri pushed her off ''Get off. And don't come back into my room, I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind you in his''

''YURI! YOU CANT KICK HER OUT! What gives you the right! She's apologised for something she didn't even do, your just making stuff up! Why are you such a brat!''

''I'm a brat?'' she laughed ''And it's my room I can kick her out if I want, you always make me so angry Hikaru!''

''why are you always like this!''

''because of you!''

Koaru rushed down stairs. He looked at me confused

''what is going on? I can hear you from upstairs''

''ask them'' Yuri said shoving passed him and running upstairs

We all watched her walk upstairs then it was silent.

''well?''

''Nothing, she's over exaggerating'' I said ''Anyways Aimi is joining us planning''

He nodded and we walked upstairs I glanced back at Aimi who was looking at the floor, I thought I saw a tear drop onto our mahogany flooring but carried on walking.

''Tamaki, Aimi is helping out'' I said

''yay! Its more fun the more people''

I was designing the outfits the host club were going to wear, Tamaki as Santa, Kaoru and me as elves, Mori and Kyoya as Reindeer, Honey as a snow man and Haruhi..._? Tamaki would love that. _I laughed to myself

''What is it?'' Kaoru asked

''I was just thinking, Is Haruhi going to dress like a guy...or like ?''

''MRS CLAUSE...MRS CLAUSE...wait am I santa'' Tamaki shouted

''Yes''

''MRS CLAUSE!''

''wont that give her identity out though?''

''fine...what can she be then?''

''well Haruhi isn't one to dress up, so i'll just make her a mrs clause or she can chose just a santa hat''

The guys agreed, I looked over at Aimi who was still staring at the ground. I ripped a small piece of paper and scribbled down a note: _Aimi, don't listen to Yuri..._

I passed it to her from behind so no one saw she opened it. She looked at me and smiled then shook her head.

''Gosh! Is everything done I'm exhausted'' Kaoru moaned

''I think so, I've done all the designs''

''THEN EVERYTHING IS DONE! WOO I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY...is that tomorrow?''

''no its the next day Tamaki''

''oh alright BYE!'' Tamaki walked out and we heard him yell bye to Yuri. Kaoru stood up and gathered all the paper. I looked at Aimi once more

''I'm going for a walk, Kaoru you look knackered...Aimi are you coming?''

''yea..okay''

''I'll catch you two later then, I'm having a nap''

Me and Aimi walked out and ran downstairs holding each other by the hand. We ran into Yuri

''Ow!'' she yelled as she got to her feet

''sorry sis'' i said

''its fine...Daichi has gone...where are you two going?''

''for a walk'' I said proudly

''you can come if you like'' Aimi said

''No its fine...have fun'' she didn't seem pleased

Aimi and I walked out and slammed the door shut into the night...

**Lol this was a really bad chapter -.- not my best work**


End file.
